Emma and Regina Make A Youtube
by LockedSoulsAM
Summary: Emma and Regina become YouTubers.
1. Chapter 1

Emma and Regina make a YouTube

A/n: This one hasn't left my mind for months. Supposed to be a little fun fic that I wanted to upload for you all.

Hope you enjoy =)

* * *

Chapter One: The Girlfriend Tag

"I can't believe I'm being roped into this." Regina rolled her eyes as she sat down. They were in Emma's bedroom sitting at her desk. Regina watched silently as Emma set up their brand-new camera and tripod. She wasn't particularly happy about filming herself and being in front of a camera, but this was something that Emma wanted to do. Regina wasn't against the whole idea of making a YouTube channel but this would take some time to get used to.

"Oh, please you were just excited as I was about buying this camera." Emma matched her tone. She could tell Regina was nervous.

"What can I say...I like new things." Regina shrugged.

"Well, Regina, I have everything set up all we have to do is press record." Emma rubbed her hands together.

Regina grabbed the remote to press record. She waited for Emma to sit next to her before they both checked themselves out in the viewfinder. Regina's hair was now past her shoulders and landed in waves. Her makeup was light and it went well with her gray t-shirt and black vest.

Emma was meanwhile in a plaid shirt and makeup free.

"You look beautiful," Emma whispered to her girlfriend before landing a kiss to her cheek.

Regina pressed record and they stayed silent for a few seconds before looking at each other.

"We really didn't go over what we were going to say." Regina chuckled.

"Well, all you have to do is be cute and correct me whenever I say something stupid." Emma joked.

"I am not cute." Regina glowered.

"Oh, you so are." Emma was well aware that the camera was still recording. They weren't always so touchy-feely but she loved to get on Regina's nerves.

"You want to try this again?" Regina nodded toward the camera.

Emma looked directly into the camera this time. She took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter.

"Hi, I'm Emma and this is my girlfriend Regina." Emma put on the best announcer voice she could.

"Today, we are going to be doing the girlfriend tag." Regina continued for her. She had done class presentations, even hosted an event or two, but this was different.

"I have the questions here on my phone." Emma held up her iPhone 5s. "We are going to answer them. Obviously, like every other YouTube couple does."

"Have we truly become that already?"

"I'd like to think so?" Emma scrunched her nose. "We are a YouTube couple so to speak, but a lot less cheesy and basic."

"I want to agree but then again you're the cheesiest person I know." Regina shrugged while pursing her lips.

"Oh, My God!" Emma removed her arm from around Regina's shoulder. "That was some major shade. I can't believe this right now."

"It's not shade if it's true." Regina crossed her legs and leaned back into the chair.

"Anyways…" Emma gave a big fake smile to the camera. "Regina and I will be answering the questions I found on my phone. You guys can comment, like and maybe subscribe? All that fun stuff. Let's get to it."

"When and where did you meet?" Regina decided to read the first question.

"We met…at school." Emma answered. "Freshman year of college. She was sort of my best friend's bitchy roommate."

"In my defense, Ruby was always a little over the top and messy."

"That's very true." Emma laughed. "What did you first notice about each other?"

Emma sat her phone under her thigh and thought for a second. "I want to say something polite like her eyes or something. I'm going to be honest and say her ass though. I walked into her and Ruby's dorm room and Regina was there coming out of the bathroom in boy shorts and a tank top. I couldn't help but notice."

Regina smiled at the memory. Back then she had known that Emma was looking at her behind. Didn't mean she didn't use that to her advantage in the future.

"The first thing I noticed about Emma was her clumsiness and her lack of attention I guess." Regina grinned. "She was hanging out in the library and I don't think she noticed me. But she was walking with a book in her hand. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and well, she walked into a shelf. Next thing you know books are flying everywhere."

"Oh, god that is so embarrassing." Emma hid her face in her hand. "In my defense, it was a Harry Potter book. Who first asked the other out?"

"I would like to take the credit of that but I am happy to admit that I was a chicken when it comes to things like that," Regina answered. "Emma asked me out after we had been texting for a while. I didn't want to say yes at first but she was cute. Our first date was at a little pizzeria outside of campus. She opened doors for me and pulled out chairs."

"Regina was the first one to kiss me." Emma memorized one of the questions. "It was after our third date and she was all like… I can't wait any longer." Emma overexaggerated her imitation of Regina.

"It went a little differently than that but I don't like to wait for things I want." Regina looked over at Emma.

"I second that." Emma leaned over to give Regina a quick peck on the lips. Clearly, that wasn't what Regina was going for. Her lips were the softest things on earth. Her thoughts were cheesy as she almost compared them to pillows or a cloud. Either way, Emma couldn't stop herself from getting lost in the kiss. She almost moaned out when she felt Regina's tongue swipe across her top lip. Pulling away, Emma sighed.

"We are editing that out." Regina opened her eyes. She reached a thumb up to wipe her lipstick from Emma's lips.

"Damn." Emma whispered, "Just when my dreams of being a softcore pornstar have taken off."

"Over my dead body," Regina muttered before grabbing Emma's phone. "I'm older than Emma by eight months. That eight months of maturity that I have over her might I add."

Emma peeked her head over Regina's shoulder.

"We aren't much of a PDA couple." She answered. "I mean we kiss and hold hands in public. But who can really control themselves with a girlfriend like Regina? I mean do you see her?"

"How did I get so lucky?" Regina swooned. "We live in the same town. Just different sides. So, our parents'' meeting was really a wake-up call to how different we truly are. My mother was not really understanding the whole lesbian relationship thing. She came around once Emma and I hit the one year mark."

"It was a long time coming," Emma commented. "I think both Regina and I went through a lot to get here but it's been such a wonderful time with her. She's the love of my life. The Beyoncé to my Jay-z, the Arizona to my Callie."

"Please don't include Brad and Angelina since they have broken up already."

"Oh damn." Emma deflated a little. "Really? Where was I?"

"Under a rock."

"Or under…"

"Emma, do not finish that sentence." Regina warned her.

Emma laughed and looked back towards the camera. "I guess we can stop right there. We don't really know how long we are doing this. We just thought it would be something fun and entertaining to share with our friends."

"I guess we will see you next video."

They both waved at the camera before Emma turned it off.

"So how did you feel about that?"

Regina smoothed down her shirt and looked up at Emma.

"It was fun." Regina stood to stretch out. The end of her shirt rising so that her belly button was showing. Emma couldn't resist as she poked it. "I was still a bit uncomfortable but I liked doing it with you."

"I can't wait to edit it." Emma was excited about that part. Emma didn't hesitate to pull Regina back into her arms. "You were great. Lord knows you were way better than me."

"Emma, stop." Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. Their slight height difference was apparent with Regina only being in socks. "I think we both did very well."

"How about I make us some food and we can watch a movie?" Regina asked.

"Cuddles with my girl." Emma gave herself a high five. "I can dig it."

"Emma, grab the blankets!" Regina called from halfway down the stairs.

Emma smiled as she grabbed the blankets and made her way to the living room. She could edit the video later.

Later that night, the video was done being edited and posted. They had even shared it to their Facebook pages.

"Should we make a shared page for Instagram and twitter?" Emma asked. Regina was lying next to her. Since they were on spring break, they would be spending time at Emma's house.

"I don't know really." Regina lifted her head to look at Emma's phone. "I guess we can."

Regina never thought they would be one of those couples to share social media or do YouTube pages. This was something Emma was enjoying doing and she could admit that she liked it a little.

Maybe YouTube could be their thing for a while. Emma was thinking the same as she created an Instagram page for them. They would certainly be having fun with this.

 **A/n: I know they are a little OOC but I'm still getting a feel for how I want them to act concerning the channel and how they will act outside of it. Thanks for reading. If you would like to see something specific or want me to continue to write this fic go ahead and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma and Regina make a YouTube

By LockedSoulsAM

 **A/n: So happy you all liked the first chapter!**

Enjoy =)

Chapter 2 Girlfriend Does My Makeup

"Regina, we have, like, 300 subs already." Emma flops on her bed. She has her iPhone in her hand and a donut in the other. Biting into it, she scrolls through the comments on their video. It had reached five thousand views in the five days it had been posted. For many new Youtubers that was impossible, at least in the first few months. Emma snorted at some of the questions. "Are you guys' virgins?" She read aloud. People really had no filters when it came to making comments on the internet.

"I think after last night we can both say no to that question dear." Regina tapped Emma's foot while walking past. Emma glanced back at her before turning back to her phone. She saw a few more questions of that

"And here I thought I was perverted."

"That's the least perverted thing I could say." Regina shrugged. "I could say I fucked you while you bit into your pillow to mask your screams because your parents were home. Your choice."

"Damn," Emma whispered. Regina sure knew how to get her riled up. "I'll just skip that question."

The couple was preparing to film their next video. They had debated all week on what it should be. In the end, they had come up with the "My Girlfriend Does My Makeup" challenge. It was easy and it would be hilarious to see Emma do her makeup. Regina dug through her makeup bag to make sure she was equipping Emma with everything she needs.

"Are you ready?" Regina set all her stuff on Emma's desk. Emma's room was their designated filming spot. It gave the background of their videos a unique look. Emma closed her phone and stood to stretch. She ate the last piece of her donut and went to wash her hands.

Regina sent a few texts to her friends and set her phone to Do Not Disturb. Emma came back in to see all the things Regina had set out.

She pressed record on the camera and quickly put on her best voice.

"Alright guys, it's Emma and Regina here, and we want to say thank you to everyone who has subscribed to our channel."

"I agree with Emma. We are very excited to upload more videos for you all." Regina smiled widely. "Now today's video, Emma will be doing my makeup. Now I'm really nervous about that… so we will see how she does."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't worry I got you, girl." Emma raised a hand. "I think I have watched you do your makeup plenty of times to know now. Just sit back and let me work my magic."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Regina frowned. "Emma, just please, don't poke my eyes out."

"Ye have little faith in me." Emma cracked her knuckles. "Anyways, for you people watching make sure you like, subscribe and hit us with those comments."

Emma looked back over to Regina and then back down to the makeup. Regina sat up a little straighter and waited for Emma to choose. Hopefully, she wouldn't come out of this looking like a clown. It wasn't that Emma had never worn makeup before, only on special occasions, it's that she had never done someone else's makeup.

"I already washed my face so no need to worry." Regina teased.

"Is this your way of telling me to hurry up?" Emma slid her fingers over each container. The brightness of their ring light hot on her skin. "I think I should start with the foundation." Emma looks over to Regina questioningly. "Just because that word sounds like something you would have to start out with."

Regina's face remains the same as she watches Emma come closer. Emma grabs the foundation and steps a little closer to Regina.

"Doesn't this stuff have to match your neck or you will look like a clown or something?" Emma is about to squeeze it on a brush before Regina stops her.

"Your hands are as good as any."

"Don't I know it." Emma cheekily responds. She puts the foundation on her hand before using a finger to apply it to Regina's face. Regina is still as she gazes into Emma's eyes. She can see the determination and a little hint of joy in green. "Now concealer to cover up all the flaws. Which she doesn't have by the way." Emma directs to the camera.

"I must say so far you seem to know what you're doing." Regina applauds.

"I pay attention to every part of you, babe," Emma responds. "Which means watching you take ten years to apply your makeup. I might just become an MUA."

"Slow your roll there." Regina grins. "You aren't finished yet." Regina points to the eyelash curler.

Emma frowns and picks it up. She turns it over in her hands. "What the hell is this?"

Regina laughs before turning back to the camera. She checks herself out in the viewfinder and gives a nod of approval. Sitting back in her chair she becomes highly entertained at the way Emma is regarding the tool.

"Is this like some new Kylie Jenner invention? Where it plumps your lips?" Emma purses her lips. "I have never seen you use this. Not even once."

"I'm positive you have dear." Regina raises a brow in challenge.

Emma narrows her eyes and sets the eyelash curler back on her desk. "We will use that later."

Next was eyeshadow which was easy for Emma. Or so she thought.

"Emma, that is not eyeshadow."

"Well then what is it?" Emma looks down at the container. "Come on Regina I'm not completely clueless."

"That's blush," Regina informs her.

"What's the difference?" She shrugs. At Regina's look, she sets it down and grabs the container next to it with the words EYESHADOW donned across the top.

The mascara and blush were easy for Emma also. Doing makeup wasn't so hard after all. Twenty minutes had already passed before she was putting her finishing touches on Regina's face.

"There I'm done." Emma stepped back to admire her work. It wasn't at Regina's level but she could admit that her girlfriend looked damn good.

"I like it." Regina looked into the viewfinder. "It's a bit brighter than my usual but I think it looks really good. Great Job."

"Do I get a kiss?"

Regina plants a light kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"I don't know guys…do you think Emma did well?" Regina still feels a bit weird talking to a camera. "let us know in the comments below."

"That's about it for this video. We have maybe a half an hour of footage to edit down." It was Emma's turn to speak. "Thanks for watching."

Regina stepped down from the chair so that she could stretch. Once her t-shirt rose over her belly button, Emma took her chance to poke it.

"I don't understand why you enjoy doing that." Regina rolls her eyes.

"It entertains me." Emma sasses.

"Even Neal is more mature than you." Regina sassed back.

"Neal is eight and I'm pretty sure he still eats his own boogers."

"Well, I still think he's more mature than you."

"Really?" Emma quickly pulls Regina to her lap to tickle her. Regina's deep and rich laugh rings through her bedroom. She struggles to get out from Emma's hold. Emma doesn't let her but simply wraps her leg between Regina's effectively trapping her.

"Em-ma!" Regina chokes through laughter. "Stop I'm going to pee my pants."

"I'm not really that kinky." Emma jokes before loosening her hold on Regina.

"Mhmm." Regina struggles to catch her breath.

Emma kisses the top of her head as they sit in silence. Just wrapped in each other's arms. Youtube was a fun thing to do, so was hanging out with friends, but right now she loved the moments when It was just her and Regina. She wouldn't trade those for anything in the world.

 **A/n: See you next chapter.**

 **-LSAM**


End file.
